Markus Grant
Summary goes here! Abilities First Ability Second Ability Biological Profile Appearance Personal Belongings Personality Marcus is many things. He is a quiet man, preferring to keep his thoughts to himself and speak only when it seems important. He considers his words carefully, ensuring that no mistakes are made, that perfection is achieved. His attitude is methodical, his patience a near endless well. Markus purposefully loses himself in his work, using it as an escape from shame he bears. He once considered himself a good man, but years of war have numbed him to death to the point where he no longer cares. History Markus was born in the month of March, year 1975, on the eightieth day. He was raised in a small town, his parents were uneducated and poor, working long hours for low wages. Regardless of those set backs they were hard working and ethical people, giving him a clear idea of right and wrong as he grew up. At the age of eighteen he married the girl he had been dating, Sarah, believing that he had found the love of his life. Military aspirations began to build up inside him, as his parent’s patriotic nature had rubbed off on him a great deal. He enlisted in the military shortly after turning nineteen, promising Sarah that he’d always come back for her. Sometime later he learned that Sarah had become pregnant, that he would soon be a father. He wasn’t there for the birth of his daughter. He told Sarah that he would try to leave the Military, so that he could go back home and help her raise the child, though he held no real intention of doing as much. All he could think of when he saw his daughter was his parents, how they had struggled through their lives with such great difficulty, and how he would only end up the same way if he went back home. He knew it was selfish and unfair, but he just couldn’t bring himself to leave. His increasing neglect did not go unnoticed, as Markus thought less and less of his family. Sarah filed for a divorce some years later, and Markus made no attempt to object. As the years continued he began to regret cutting himself off from his daughter, even making some attempts to contact her, but they were ignored. Eventually war began to take its toll on him, wearing down his moral and whittling at his patriotic nature. Death began to mean little to him, and he became extremely introverted, making few friends. His stoicism grew worse as time went on until the point where he could stand it no longer. Markus left the military upon the end of his term, moving to Dallas, Texas, where Sarah and his daughter had moved to some years back. He didn’t attempt to see either of them in person, instead he focused on settling himself back into normal living. Obtaining a job through a contact he made in the military, Markus began to work as a body guard for various clients. He was well paid, but the work kept him busy, kept him from attempting to introduce himself into his daughter’s life. His home life was empty and dull, and his nights were filled with nightmares and visions of the things he had seen. One day he expressed his sleeping problems to a client he had known for some time, who referred Markus to a psychiatrist he personally went to. The doctor’s name was Sophia Kaiser, and indeed she helped him. Through a combination of medication and counseling she was able to help him suppress and control the stress he had built up over the years. He was beginning to straighten his life out, even contemplating a real attempt at seeing his daughter, when the Shift occurred. Everyone’s life changed when the Shift hit, even Markus’, though he did not realize it at first. It was not until the sun burned his skin did he realize something had changed in him. In his desperation he went to see the only people he could think to; his family. Sarah did not welcome his presence kindly, telling him that his daughter was not home. He told her that something had happened, that he felt like he was going to die. Reluctantly, Sarah brought Markus inside the house, sitting him down while she looked for the phone. He did not know that his agony was a result of hunger, though he could feel the emptiness it caused. His vision began to blur, and soon he blacked out. When he came to the room was covered in blood, his mouth thick with the taste of it. The shock of Sarah’s dead body tore at his insides, for he knew with no doubt that her end was his doing. In his hysteria he moved to erase any evidence that would lead the authorities to him, covering the body and house with gasoline before lighting it on fire. It was not long before he learned of his condition, though he could not believe it at first. Still, the proof was undeniable, he had become a vampire. He made an appointment with Sophia, as there were not many others he trusted, revealing his nature to her, only for Sophia to reveal her nature to him. Markus did not tell her about Sarah, he had resolved to go to the grave with that secret. Following Sophia’s appointment to Viscountess of Dallas she offered the position of Baron to Markus, which would effectively make him her right hand man. He accepted, eager for purpose after the atrocity he committed, anything that would consume his thoughts and numb him to the guilt and shame. Relationships Allies (contact Amelia (Cassandra) or Bronx with help with the above code. Copy/paste more copies of the code from { to } and paste to add more characters. Enemies (contact Amelia (Cassandra) or Bronx with help with the above code. Copy/paste more copies of the code from { to } and paste to add more characters. Time Line Copy your time line into this spot. Do NOT copy from edit mode (which will give you bbcode, which you don't want because it's a pain to edit). You have done this right when the wiki has automatically picked up the links and they are copied over for you with the copied text. Since there's no font colors on the wiki, use italics instead to signify completed threads. Trivia Interesting facts about your character here. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Infected